An ignitor for a rocket motor is generally housed in a case. For rapid ignition, it is necessary that the ingnitor case be strong enough to remain in tact until all parts of the charge has ignited. Also, it is necessary that the ignitor case break into fairly small pieces so that plugging of the nozzle will not occur. Nozzle plugging not only creates a safety hazard, but also causes momentary unbalance of the thrust forces and leads to an increase in dispersion.
An object of this invention is to provide a process for manufacturing an ignitor case of high strength material which permits the loading with an ignitor charge to achieve the shortest ignition delay that is compatable with resonably low impact stress on the propellant grain following case break-up.
A further object of this invention is to provide a process for manufacturing an ignitor case of high strength material which enables the ignitor case to be easily fabricated so that loading and compacting of the ignitor charge can be easily achieved.